


magic

by amidalanna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DameRey, F/M, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, vaguely plotted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidalanna/pseuds/amidalanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've got magic inside your fingertips, it's leaking all over my skin</p><p>(in which Rey 'babysits' a drunk Poe on their weekend off)</p>
            </blockquote>





	magic

**Author's Note:**

> (yes, I wrote this to the piano version of Colbie Caillat's 'Magic')

Rey remembers wriggling out of the slim fit jeans she'd worn last night because they were so tight and her legs had started feeling too warm for her liking, but she didn't remember falling asleep; at least...not in _this_ bed -

She panics for a few seconds, but the ache that took over her whole body upon her attempt to move snapped her out of her panic almost instantly. Actually standing felt like too much of an effort so she settled for sitting on the bed instead, leaning her body against the headboard with a pillow propped for support. The bed looked a little too pristine, too neatly made and she seemed to be the first person to sleep in it, judging by the marks she'd made in the side of the bed she apparently had slept on.

“Don't bother, Sunshine,”

Rey glares (or _tries to_ , anyway; as her eyes were still adjusting to her too-bright surroundings) towards the direction of where that voice came from – only to be greeted with a smirk, as well a light chuckle in response. To her surprise, a _very_ shirtless Poe was pouring himself a glass of orange juice (hmmm, she had always pegged him as being more of a coffee person instead) on the coffee table at the balcony, which was just across the large room. His usually-tousled dark, curly hair was even messier this morning and he seemed to have had a fresh shave. Rey couldn't help but let her eyes trail downwards towards his torso, which was a very nice shade of tan; like the rest of him. His abs were pretty well-defined, and there was a trail of dark, curly hair dipping from his navel to below...his boxers.

Wait, boxers?

_Oh God._

Rey swallows, fighting the urge to slam her face into one of the many pillows lying around & groan loudly in exasperation.

He probably had stripped out of his clothes right after he woke up, she deduced; since she was 100% sure that she had dragged him to the leather sofa in the corner of his bedroom last night, with all his clothes still on before she wriggled out of her jeans and flopped next to him out of sheer exhaustion. His back was now facing her, giving her a good view of his muscles rippling with every movement he made, standing out against the rest of him before fading back to faint etches on his skin. He had really broad shoulders – those shoulder blades, _ugh_ , that she could see herself flicking her tongue all over - _wait, what?_ \- and his back was even more chiseled than his front.

Rey knew that she was staring at Poe (or his body) a little longer than she should have, as she could now feel her face warming up and her mouth running dry, _oh_ , _she could definitely use some of that orange juice down her throat as well._

Her eyes flickered to the pair of faded jeans were already neatly folded on top on of one of the two chairs across the table which prompted her to actually check whether that was the only clothing article she took off.

( _It was_ , she sighed in relief – Rey was a little tipsy last night, and Poe was _indeed a beautiful, beautiful_ man; she'd be stupid to turn a blind eye to that fact...but he was _her friend_. He was one of few her best friends in this city, which she didn't have many of, and so she would like to keep these people around in her life as long as she possibly could.)

“You were so _drunk_ , and so _heavy_ _—_ ” she cringes at the memory of carrying Poe all the way to his apartment up her back last night. ...okay, so technically she didn't actually 'carry' him per se, she dragged him _most_ of the way, with his left arm slung over her neck; and she _did have_ a little help from the guard downstairs, who seemed to have gotten used to Poe's drunken antics over the past few months that he's lived here.

Thank God that the bar he usually frequented with Finn was only about three to four blocks away from their apartment, and thank God that she had enough sense to drink only a little in spite of Poe's many encouragements. Rey was a horribly inexperienced drinker, and Finn had somehow leaked that little secret of hers to Poe during a lunch meet-up a few days before it was Finn's turn to fly out of the city, leaving her to 'babysit' Poe for the weekend.

The only time anyone ('anyone' being her, Finn and Jessika; but mostly Finn, because Finn shared an apartment with him) really saw Poe out of control was whenever he decided that he was reckless enough to drink himself into oblivion, which was not that often.

Rey has dealt with a drunk Jessika and a tipsy-nearing-drunk Finn, but never Poe - not all by herself.

Until last night happened, of course.

“—yet I'm _the one_ who's fully up and awake and pretty damn sober in the morning, eh, _sweetheart_?” he interjects with a smirk, before popping a piece of toast into his mouth and walking towards her.

Rey narrows her eyes annoyedly at him, who was now sitting at the edge of the side of the bed that she was on, as he downed the glass of orange juice in one huge gulp. He was so close to her now, she could inhale his scent: of sweat mixed with airplane grease and forest trees – and it made her scowl slightly. She immediately decided that maybe lying down was a much soothing option for her cramped back, and it was a pretty good opportunity to increase the space between them. Poe's king-sized bed was certainly bigger than her own double-bed back at the small apartment that she shared with Jessica and was just so much comfortable; he even had quite a number of those fancy down pillows neatly propped on bed and his bedsheets were of the luxurious, silky kind.

“Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” _For dragging me out of the bar before I got actual liver damage, for taking me home despite the fact that I'm almost twice as heavy as you are, for looking after me despite not having to_ , was what he wanted to add – but those words felt heavy on his tongue and the sentiment that these words might possibly convey was a little too intimate for his (& her) liking. 

“That's what friends are for, _laser brain_ ,” she replied, closing her eyes. _'_ Babysitting' Poe during one of his drunken nights-out wasn't as bad as both Finn and Jessika had made it out to be – well, minus the part where she momentarily thirsted over him, of course.

 _Laser brain_ – now, that was an insult that he hadn't heard from her for quite some time: it hadn't escaped him that Rey had been somewhat distant towards him lately. She had been avoiding him for over a month now, to the extent of swapping most of the flights that they had together in order to join Jessika's instead, and taking on more extra hours of work in a year than she was required to despite Finn's vocal discouragements  & Jessika's protests.

Occasionally he catches a flicker of something ( _was it jealousy?_ ) in her eyes whenever he indulged in displays of affection towards any of his co-pilots or flight crew members, which often disappears with a small (and almost wistful) half-smile in his direction.

 “Can I try this?” he asks, as he watches her attempting to fall back into her slumber.

Rey was the not-in-your-face kind of beautiful, and Poe knew that she preferred to not draw too much attention to herself despite being related in one way or another to the chairwoman of Organa Airlines. (He found out the family connection a few weeks ago by accident - only because Finn was a blabbermouth who tends to let his mouth run loose around people he was really comfortable with, Poe included.) She was either blissfully unaware of her beauty or simply preferred to not use it in order to get her way through in life - although knowing Rey, it was more likely to be the former.

“Poe? I don't even know what I'm saying yes to,” she laughs, as her eyelids snap open, only to find him now reclining next to her on the bed, his dark brown eyes staring at her earnestly.

 “ _This,_ ” he whispers, as he leans in to nuzzle her neck. Her breath hitched – and she could feel his smile against her skin, as his lips made their way down to her collarbones. A soft gasp escaped her mouth as he flicked his tongue across her left collarbone, and started sucking down on it after.

“...but friends...don't do this with each other, do they?” she whispers back, a little afraid to disturb the frailty of that moment.

“No, but we'll figure that part out – _I mean_ , if you want to, of course,” he replied in a slightly hesitant manner, as he managed to somehow pull his face away from the crook of her neck.

Poe definitely wanted to do more than just kiss her neck, he wanted to hear more of her gasping (and moaning and screaming) in pleasure - but he willed himself to hold back & have some self-control, simply because he cared for her so, so, _so_ much. 

Rey managed to stifle the laughter that had started bubbling up her throat upon detecting the hesitancy in his voice – the concept of Poe Dameron, star pilot of the world-famous Organa Airlines and actual heartthrob who could (and did) charm his way out of anything and everything - actually being _nervous_ over something or someone ( & that someone was her, _fortunately_ ) was something she found pretty hilarious.

“I want to,” she reassured him, pressing her lips onto his; trying to roll on top of him in spite of the slight ache that was still present all over her body – and giggling as she failed to do so.

She supposes that now he's done... _this_ , she doesn't really have to tell him that he had drunkenly serenaded her in the bar last night, standing atop the bar table to the amusement of everyone, and had only stopped close from confessing his eternal and undying love to her in an overly-dramatic and super-exaggerated manner when he slipped and fell down the table.

(But she caught him just in time - which probably the actual reason why her body had ached so badly in the morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> first AO3 work + first Star Wars fanfiction, ever; yay!


End file.
